KirbyxBoom
by 0Brillant0
Summary: Kirby gives Boom a present he never expected.
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

"Hello, Boom", Kirby said as she stood on his house's front step.

"Kirby…?" the confused fari asked from inside the dark house, "wh- what are you doing here? It's… it's like the middle of the night."

Kirby glanced to her left, then her right, to make sure there were no others around.

"I have something to show you" she grinned, "may I come in?"

Boom shrugged, indifferently, "sure".

The boy turned around and began walking toward the light switch on the opposite end of the room. Kirby stepped into the house and shut the door behind her.

"So what was it th-" Boom finished abruptly, upon flipping the switch and turning around to see the girl standing in front of the door, with a long coat, her only clothing, lying on the floor behind her.

"Whoa", Boom said, fully awake now.

Kirby walked toward Boom and he watched, absorbed by her naked body and her breasts bouncing slightly with each step she took. When she was a foot away from him, she looked up into his eyes, and he looked down into hers.

"Well?" she said, "what do you want to do first?"

Boom snapped out it and tried to make sense of what was happening.

"Slap me", the fari said after a moment's hesitation, "this is a dream"

Kirby giggled before she raised her hand and struck his cheek with the palm of her hand.

"No dream", she smiled, before grabbing ahold of the still disbelieving fari's hand, and leading him back through his house.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Kirby tried to hide her smile, "Boom, you're so naïve- we're going to your bedroom"

"Right", he replied calmly, as though he still did not understand.

When the two entered the bedroom, Kirby flipped on the lights and quietly closed the door, before ushering Boom to the side of his bed. The girl grabbed Boom's nightshirt and quickly pulled it off of him before moving onto his pajama bottoms.

Resisting her urge to tear them off as she had done with his shirt, Kirby slowly pulled the soft fabric down from his waist. She looked on eagerly as from underneath the elastic waistband, the base of Boom's penis was revealed. Next came his two exceptionally large testicles, before, finally, the cloth slid below the head of the boy's cock. As it did, Boom's semi-erect member sprung up from under the elastic's tension, and loomed above the kneeling girl's forehead.

With his clothes now removed, Kirby ordered the boy to sit on his bed. Once he was sitting, she pulled his legs apart and slid herself forward. Boom watched intently as the girl wrapped her hand around his shaft and lowered her head toward it. A heavy sigh escaped from Boom as Kirby dragged her wet tongue from the bottom to the top of the head of his cock. She felt his now fully erect penis throbbing in her hand.

"Are you going to be able to keep yourself from cumming?", she asked.

Boom looked down at her and grinned, "Pfft, I'll make you orgasm twice first".

"Try to", Kirby smirked before lowering her mouth onto him. She pushed her head even further down into Boom's lap, until her lips were around the base of his cock.

"Yessssss" Boom moaned as Kirby massaged his head with the tip of her tongue. She generously coated his member with saliva before raising her head again.

"Okay", she said, "my turn now".

The white fari stood up and exchanged spots with Boom. Like she had done to him, Kirby spread her legs and revealed to Boom her small pink slit. Boom gazed at it in awe, having difficulty believing that it's beauty surpassed even that of it in Boom's fantasies.

"Go on…" Kirby said slowly, trying to mask just how badly she wanted Boom inside of her.

Boom placed his hands on top of Kirby's thighs and moved his mouth toward the hole between her legs. Kirby watched him press his lips against her vagina and sighed heavily when he pushed his tongue inside of her.

"You're already wet", he smiled, but Kirby ignored him.

"Don't stop" she said.

Boom continued playfully licking her until she spoke.

"Okay", she said, "get up here".

Boom and Kirby both stood up, before Kirby turned around and tore the blanket off of the bed. Boom got on and lay on his back, before Kirby climbed on top of him. The white and red fari put his hands on her hips and, with her legs on either side of Boom's body, Kirby positioned herself over and grabbed ahold of his cock.

"Ready?", she asked.

"Ready".


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby grinned as she slowly lowered herself downward, guiding the boy's hard shaft into her.

"Oh my god", Boom moaned as he felt himself penetrate the girl.

"Do you still think you can control yourself?" Kirby asked once all of Boom was inside of her.

"Try me".

Kirby shrugged, then put her hands on either side of Boom's chest and lowered her weight onto him. Slowly, she began moving her hips up and down, and Boom guided her with his hands still on her hips. The movement escalated until the fari were roughly fucking each other.

After only three minutes of this, Boom felt Kirby's kegel muscles begin to contract and relax.

"Ah!", she breathed heavily. Boom could tell Kirby was seconds away from an orgasm, and in his determination to make her finish first, the boy thrust upward even harder.

"FUCK!" Kirby squealed from between clenched teeth as she felt herself squirting.

"That's one" Boom grinned, "here comes your second, whether you like it or not".

Kirby felt Boom push her off of his chest, before sitting upright, and then simultaneously push her down onto her back, and kneel between her spread legs. Wasting no time, Boom then grasped his cock and pushed it into the girl's dripping hole, before he began rhythmically banging her. Kirby quickly realized that the feeling of Boom's erection rubbing back and forth against her clitoris was too much to bear, so she could do nothing but lie on her back, legs spread, and accept the fucking she was being given.


End file.
